Fragmente
by Deschayne
Summary: Eine Sammlung meiner Mini One Shots, für die sich eine eigenständige Veröffentlichung nicht lohnt. Starker Fokus auf Reno, Rufus, ShinRa und die Turks allgemein. Manches wird Slash, manches nicht.
1. Gerechtigkeit

Er war tot, bevor sein Körper aufschlug.

Der Schuss hatte ihn seitlich erwischt und mitsamt dem Barhocker, auf dem er saß, umgerissen. Die glasigen Augen geöffnet, der Blick gebrochen, war das einzig Lebendige an ihm nur noch die wachsende Lache unter seinem Brustkorb. Und so mancher Anwesende, der sein Haar immer als blutrot bezeichnet hatte, musste sich bei dem Anblick nun – wenn auch beschämt aufgrund der Pietätlosigkeit des Gedankens - korrigieren: Renos Blut war viel dunkler als sein Haar. Dafür glänzte es mehr, selbst auf den schmutzigen Holzdielen unter der schwachen, gelblichen Beleuchtung.

Die Stille, die nach den ersten Aufschreien und dem reflexhaften Aufspringen des einen oder anderen eingesetzt hatte wie eine ansteckende Krankheit, hielt an.

Wer auf der richtigen Seite stand, konnte sehen, dass seine Mundwinkel ein Lächeln zu formen schienen. Und manch ein Anwesender, der ihn flüchtig gekannt hatte, dachte sich – wenn auch nicht gänzlich ohne Gewissensbisse - , dass es eigentlich ein schöner Tod für jemanden wie ihn war. Nichtsahnend, etwas trinkend, lachend. Im Gegensatz zum Rest der Bar hatte er seinen Mörder nicht gesehen. Und er muss gewusst haben, dass der Tag kommen würde. Das war das Risiko als Turk. Und hatte er nicht Risiken geliebt? In dem Punkt waren sich alle einig. Selbst die, die ihn nicht flüchtig gekannt hatten. Man konnte ihm das förmlich ansehen.

Eine Hand hatte angefangen, den Weg in die Jackentasche zu der Phoenixfeder zu suchen, um dann doch verstohlen innezuhalten. Denn niemand sonst rührte sich und _eigentlich_ ging es einen nichts an.

Und _eigentlich_, so fühlten die Anwesenden - wenn auch ein wenig von Schuld begleitet -, war es nur richtig.

Die ersten Blicke – in so manchen stahlen sich Zufriedenheit und Verständnis - wanderten vom Opfer zum Mörder, der noch immer die Pistole mit beiden Händen fest umklammert hielt und völlig reglos verharrte. In seinen Augen fand sich keine Befriedigung. Sie waren fast so ausdruckslos und leer wie die des Turks.

Er hatte getan, was er tun wollte und niemals das Danach geplant. Es war ungewiss, doch immer mit Furcht und Strafe verbunden gewesen. Nie hätte er zu träumen gewagt, dass das Schweigen der Menge sich mit seinem verbünden würde, wie es jetzt geschah. Ein unausgesprochener Pakt wurde geschlossen in den stillen Sekunden nach seiner Rache. Und damit war es nicht mehr nur seine Rache. Es war die Rache aller Anwesenden.

Es würde die Bar niemals verlassen.

Seine Augen wanderten nach einer Ewigkeit zu Tifa, denn allein ihr Urteil war ihm wichtig. Und was er unter dem ersten Schock in ihrem Blick fand, zauberte ein winziges Lächeln auf seine Lippen, nicht unähnlich dem des Turks.

_Sie hatte es immer gewusst._

Sie war es auch, die als erstes die Sprache wiederfand. Und als sie tonlos seinen Namen flüsterte, wusste er, dass alles gut werden würde.

Die Gerechtigkeit hatte gesiegt.

Zum allerersten Mal seit dem Tod seiner Eltern, spürte Denzel so etwas wie Hoffnung.


	2. Nachtfahrt

In regelmäßigem Abstand glitten die Lichtkegel der Straßenlaternen über ihre Gesichter. Ein dumpfes, dunkles Orange, das die Züge verzerrte. Da sie beide geradeaus durch die Windschutzscheibe starrten, bemerkten sie den Effekt nicht.

Als Reno sich auf dem Beifahrersitz die Zigarette anzündete, blieb der Protest aus, den er gewohnt war.

„Öffne bitte das Fenster," forderte Tseng ihn lediglich auf.

Er gehorchte kommentarlos. Wenig später ließ der nächtliche, kühle Luftzug rote Strähnen um sein Gesicht umherwirbeln.

„Erzähl mir was," bat er schließlich zwischen zwei langen, tiefen Zügen. Der Rauch wurde ihm vom Fahrtwind beim Sprechen aus dem Mund gerissen.

„Zum Beispiel?"

„Weiss nich'. Über die anstehende Exekution vielleicht." Die, die die Anwesenheit des Second in Command erforderte.

„Ich darf dir darüber keine Auskunft erteilen," wurde er bestimmt aber mit unterschwelliger Sanftheit abgewiesen.

„Werd' mit Sicherheit mit keinem drüber reden."

„Das weiss ich."

Und sie schwiegen wieder.

***xXx***

Die orangen Lichtkegel waren verschwunden. Netzförmige Schatten der Äste krochen über ihre Gesichter, als die Scheinwerfer des nachtschwarzen Wagens gegen die perfekte Dunkelheit des Waldes ankämpften.

„Hab ne Frage." Die Zigarette war längst zum Stummel abgebrannt und in einem beachtlichen Funkenflug aus dem Fenster geschnippt worden.

„Seit wann bittest du um Erlaubnis?" Der Mund des Wutai verzog sich zu einem aufrichtigen Lächeln. Der Blick blieb nach vorn auf den Waldweg gerichtet.

„Weiss nich'," gab er zu. „Hey, also... Kann ich es tun?"

„Nein, das ist ausgeschlossen," kam die Antwort fast schroff, in scharfem Kontrast zu dem Lächeln. „Ich würde dich lassen, wenn ich dürfte."

„Verstehe." Und Reno verstand tatsächlich. Er sollte die Waffe nicht in die Finger kriegen. Zu bekannt waren seine unvorhersehbaren Aktionen während diverser Missionen.

Trotzdem würde Tseng ihn lassen. Wenn er dürfte. Das war gut zu wissen.

Also schwiegen sie wieder.

***xXx***

Der Wagen kam zum Halt auf dem Vorplatz der Hütte. Die Scheinwerfer erloschen. Der Motor erstarb. Der halb volle Mond und die Sterne erleuchteten ihre Gesichter blass.

„Da drin?"

„Da drin. Möchtest du noch eine rauchen?"

„Nah. Bin bereit."

„Dann können wir?"

„Wir können, Boss."

Sie stiegen aus. In der Stille des Waldes knallten die Wagentüren nacheinander überlaut zu.

„Hey, sag mal..." Reno schaute auf zu dem Sternenhimmel, der sich umrahmt von schwarzen Zweigen endlos und ewig über ihren Köpfen erstreckte. „Können wir's nicht hier draussen machen?" Er lachte leise auf, während er hörte, wie Tseng die Waffe entsicherte. Ein vertrautes Geräusch, das etwas seltsam Heimisches hatte.

„Muss geil sein, mit Blick nach da oben die Biege zu machen. Ah, könnte mir das stundenlang ansehen." Sein Mund formte ein breites Lächeln.

„Siehst du, das dahinten ist Terra," erklärte er, „und davor der helle Stern ist Aurora. Die siehste nur wie jetzt im Sommer. Im Winter steht da stattdessen –" Er verstummte.

Der Wald versank wieder im Schweigen.


	3. Eine frühe Lektion in Macht

Als sein Vater ihm das erste Mal gesagt hatte, er würde einmal der mächtigste Mann der Welt werden, hatte er geschwiegen und so getan, als würde er verstehen.

Doch dafür hatte er Tseng bei der ersten Gelegenheit gefragt und die Antwort gefiel dem kleinen Rufus.

Er hatte viele komplizierte Wörter wie "Verantwortung", "Aspekte" und "moralisch" zu hören bekommen, die er genauso wenig verstand, aber das war nicht schlimm oder weiter wichtig – was er verstanden hatte, war, dass er sobald er erst mächtig war, tun und lassen konnte, was er wollte.

Er würde lang aufbleiben können. Müsste nicht das eklige Gemüse essen, das Elli, das Haus- und Kindermädchen ihm regelmäßig vorsetzte. Und er könnte draussen spielen und sich dreckig machen.

Mächtig sein, begriff er, war etwas wirklich Tolles.

Er konnte es kaum erwarten.

***xXx***

Die Hand auf seinem nackten, schmerzenden Bauch tat gut. Seit Tseng ihm das Schlafanzugoberteil etwas hochgezogen und sie über seinen Nabel gelegt hatte, waren die Krämpfe nicht wiedergekommen. Er zweifelte nicht daran, dass Tseng ein bisschen zaubern konnte.

„Du machst Sachen, Großer..." Der Wutai an seiner Bettkante seufzte schwer, doch er lächelte dabei. „Die ganze Schüssel... Kein Wunder, dass du jetzt Bauchschmerzen hast. Tut es denn immer noch so doll weh?"

„M-mh!" Er schüttelte den Kopf. Vielleicht hätte er etwas flunkern sollen, denn er hatte Angst, Tseng würde wieder gehen. Und er wollte so gern noch eine Gute Nacht – Geschichte von ihm hören. Aber er wusste, dass der Turk sehr böse und enttäuscht sein würde, wenn er nicht die Wahrheit sagte. Die Erfahrung hatte er schon machen müssen.

„Ich frag mich wirklich, was du dir dabei gedacht hast. Das kann doch gar nicht geschmeckt haben." Die Hand streichelte den kugelrunden, aufgeblasenen Bauch liebevoll, als es darin wieder blubberte.

Nein, das hatte es tatsächlich nicht. Nach der Hälfte war ihm schon furchtbar übel geworden. Aber er war tapfer geblieben.

So wie jetzt, als sein Bauch sich wieder verkrampfte.

***xXx***

Acht Stunden vorher.

Er half Elli gern, die Kuchen zu backen, die sie oft nachmittags mit einer Tasse Kaffee – für Rufus Kakao – seinem Vater servierte. Sie ließ ihn immer vom Teig naschen und die Schneebesen ablecken. Mittlerweile durfte er sogar ein paar Dinge selbst machen, zum Beispiel die Nüsse in die große Schüssel geben oder wie heute die Schlagsahne.

Er liebte Schlagsahne und schaufelte sie eifrig mit dem Löffel in die Teigschüssel. Drei große Löffel hatte Elli gesagt.

Noch ein bisschen mehr konnte sicher nicht schaden.

Und vielleicht noch ein bisschen...

Ein ganz klein wenig...

„Rufus!" Sie nahm ihm den Löffel aus der Hand. „Das ist viel zu viel, Junge! Hab ich dir nicht gesagt, drei Löffel? Wenn du mir mit dem Nachtisch helfen willst, musst du es schon richtig machen!"

„Tut mir leid..." Entschuldigte er sich kleinlaut und schaute herab auf die mehlige Tischplatte.

„Wenn du alles in den Teig gibst, haben wir keine Sahne mehr, die wir hinterher auf die Stücke tun können!" Sie wischte sich die Hände an ihrer Schürze ab und stellte die Sahneschüssel zurück in den Kühlschrank. „Ausserdem wird der Kuchen dann sogar für deinen Vater viel zu mächtig!"

Als er das hörte, blickte er auf. Seine Augen weiteten sich auf Tellergröße.

Und er hatte jene Idee, die sich nicht als seine beste erweisen sollte.


	4. Der mächtigste Mann der Welt

**Für xArisa - Danke! :)**

* * *

><p>Der Mund bewegte sich rhythmisch auf und ab. Ein leises, genüssliches Stöhnen drang aus der zugehörigen Kehle.<p>

Unter halbgeschlossenen Augen blickte der Empfänger dieser Zuwendung eine Weile auf ihn herunter und beobachtete die gewissenhafte Arbeit an seinem Schwanz. Dann sanken die Lider herab und er lehnte den Kopf weit in den Nacken.

In diesem Moment wusste er nicht nur, er _fühlte_, dass er der mächtigste Mensch Gaias war.

Es war nicht der Chefsessel, in dem er saß.

Genauso wenig wie seine Fähigkeit, über Leben und Tod zu bestimmen.

Und ganz gewiss nicht sein Geld, das ihm noch nie etwas bedeutet hatte.

Es war einzig der Mann, der zwischen seinen Schenkeln auf dem weissen Teppich kniete; der stolze Mann, der jetzt so unterwürfig war und sich für ihn ins Zeug legte.

Seine Finger vergruben sich in dem bereits zuvor zerwühlten Haar, den wilden, verschwitzten Strähnen. Ein lustvolles, versunkenes, träges Kraulen. Seine Atmung wurde tiefer, schwerer und er spürte, dass er nicht mehr lang brauchte.

Er würde ihn nicht warnen. Er wollte ihn besudeln, markieren, ausfüllen. Ihn schmecken lassen, zu wem er gehörte.

Seine Finger verkrampften sich, die Augen zugepresst und er sog scharf die Luft ein. Die Erregung erreichte ihren Klimax und ging auf, verlor sich in einer Woge der Erlösung.

Er kam.

Und der Präsident schluckte artig jeden Tropfen.


	5. Verantwortung

Unterm Strich konnte man sagen, sie hatte ihm von Anfang an fast nur Sorgen bereitet.

Sorgen, die Tseng emotional nicht direkt berührten, jedoch zunehmend an sein Verantwortungsgefühl appellierten; jedes Mal, wenn er sie im Büro erblickte. Kein Mitleid, mehr eine logische Folgerung, die aus seinem Pflichtbewusstsein resultierte, durchkreuzte dann seine Gedanken: Sie war einzig seinetwegen hier und ebenso lag es einzig an ihm, etwas gegen ihr sichtliches Leid zu unternehmen.

Und heute war es soweit gewesen.

Er hatte sie mit nach Hause genommen, einen Spießroutenlauf aus neugierigen Blicken auf dem Weg zum Ausgang des Towers in Kauf nehmend, ebenso wie Renos spöttische Frage, ob er ein Date hätte.

Er hatte ihr ein Glas Wasser geholt und etwas getan, was er immer vermeiden wollte, da er es als völlig unangemessen erachtete: Mit ihr geredet. Oder es zumindest versucht, denn er war sich lächerlich und unbeholfen vorgekommen.

Und dennoch stand sie jetzt geknickt wie ein Häuflein Elend vor seinem Fenster und ließ ihren hübschen Kopf hängen.

Er seufzte, sie betrachtend und schwieg wie schon seit einer Weile.

Vielleicht war dies der Punkt, sich einzugestehen, dass es keinen Sinn mehr hatte und er sich von ihr trennen sollte.

Sein Telefon riss ihn aus dieser Überlegung.

„Elena," stellte er mehr fest, als dass er grüßte.

„Entschuldigen Sie die Störung, Sir... Ich weiss, dass Sie bereits Feierabend haben und wollte Sie nicht belästigen, es ist nur..." Er hörte ihr nervöses Auflachen und spürte die Ungeduld in sich wachsen. „Ich wollte heute mit einer Freundin ins Theater, ich habe Karten für ‚Das Geisterschiff', nun ist aber ihr Sohn krank geworden und..."

„Und?" Drängte er, ans Fenster tretend.

„Ich dachte, Sie möchten vielleicht..." Er hörte, wie sie sich räusperte und wünschte, sie würde schneller zum Punkt kommen. „Vielleicht möchten Sie..." Ein Wandel in ihrem Tonfall. „Vielleicht haben Sie jemanden, mit dem Sie hingehen können, dann würde ich Ihnen die Karten schnell vorbeibringen..."

Er wischte sich übers Gesicht und atmete tief durch. „Elena, ich wünsche nicht mehr privat von dir wegen so etwas angerufen zu werden."

„Ich weiss, ich dachte bloß-"

„Haben wir uns verstanden?" Eine kalte Rückversicherung. Er hasste es, wenn sie in seine Freizeit eindrangen.

„Ja, Sir."

Er legte auf und strich nachdenklich über die Blätter der verblühenden Orchidee, bevor er endgültig den Entschluss fasste, sie wegzuwerfen. Auch wenn es etwas schade um das rare Exemplar war.


	6. Der Masterplan

Seit Monaten hatte er schon überlegt, wie er es Cloud, dem dreckigen Bastard, heimzahlen konnte. Seinen Beinahe-Tod, als er von ihm zu Brei geschlagen worden war, Dark Nations nicht nur beinahen Tod, der dem Präsidenten so zugesetzt hatte und all die Überstunden, die er wegen Avalanches Aktivitäten hatte leisten müssen.

Shiva, was hatte er für geile Dates deswegen sausen lassen müssen.

Nun stand Strifes Geburtstag bevor und wie das Schicksal es wollte, hatte er bei einem Außeneinsatz im hohen Norden die Idee seines Lebens gehabt. Ohne jede falsche Bescheidenheit musste er zugeben, dass sie perfekt war. Er hatte sowohl vor, während, als auch nach der Umsetzung so heftig gelacht, dass ihm noch immer der Bauch wehtat und er sofort wieder losprusten musste, wenn er nur dran dachte.

Rude hatte das Ganze nicht so lustig gefunden, aber wie es sich für einen guten Partner gehörte, war er trotzdem sein Komplize gewesen und hatte den Auslöser gedrückt.

Ah, zu schade, dass er nicht Strifes Gesicht sehen würde, wenn er sein Geschenk entdeckte.

Es bestand aus einer Geburtstagskarte, aber die war nur Mittel zum Zweck, denn darin lag der eigentliche Knüller: Das Foto.

Das Foto.

Es zeigte ihn beim Pissen.

In den See.

In _den_ See.

Gaia, er war genial.

...

Muahuahuahua!


	7. Durch die Nacht

In dem Chaos von Rauch und Schutt, aus dem haushoch lodernde Flammen wild gen Nachthimmel schlugen, beachtete niemand den kleinen, mechanischen Kater, der sich aus den Trümmern schälte. Im Gegensatz zu jenen Gefangenen dort unten, war er klein genug, sich in das sichere Aussen zu retten.

Bei der Befreiung hatte er sich ein Bein beschädigt und es wirkte fast, als würde er hinken. Aber da dieser Körper keine Schmerzen empfinden konnte, ließ er sich von dem kleinen Defekt nicht beirren und begann seinen langen Weg; hindurch zwischen einem rücksichtslosen Meer von rennenden Beinen, dem dramatischen Heulen der Sirenen und den quietschenden Reifen der Einsatzfahrzeuge.

Er prägte sich die Bilder ein, wissend, dass die Luft nach Feuer und Nacht duften musste.

***xXx***

Es hatte lang gedauert, bis er die Gefahrenzone hinter sich gelassen hatte.

Erst nach zwanzig Minuten tapferen Marschierens war die Panik um ihn herum abgeschwollen und die Schreie leiser geworden. Hier in den nächtlich blauen Seitengassen fuhren keine Autos und keine hetzenden, unachtsamen Füße drohten, ihn zu Fall zu bringen. Er war in Sicherheit.

Unten in der Tiefe lachte Reeve leise auf. Es ging in ein Husten über.

***xXx***

Er hatte vor kurzem erst sein Leben geändert und begonnen, Rückgrat zu zeigen. Ein zeitlicher Wimpernschlag im Vergleich zu den Jahren, in denen er seine Meinung für sich behalten und solange runtergeschluckt hatte, bis seine Magenschmerzen chronisch geworden waren.

Nur eines hatte er sich bis zuletzt nie getraut. In all der Zeit in ihrer Nähe, in der noch kein beissender Rauch ihn zu ersticken gedroht hatte.

Nicht, weil es aussichtslos gewesen ist, sondern weil er in dieser Hinsicht noch immer ein Feigling war. Selbst jetzt noch, denn er wusste, er würde nie die Konsequenzen tragen müssen. Wäre das nicht die Wahrheit, würde er jetzt nicht durch die Nacht laufen.

Ob er sein Ziel überhaupt noch erreichen würde, stand mehr und mehr in den Sternen.

Er schaute kurz auf. Durch Rauch und Wolken hindurch konnte man sie nicht sehen.

Wie angenehm kalt es dort oben sein musste.

***xXx***

Sie hüllte sich verschlafen in ihren Morgenmantel und begegnete Cloud auf dem Flur. Offensichtlich hatte das Klopfen im Erdgeschoss ihn genauso geweckt wie sie. Zumindest wusste sie jetzt, dass es nicht bloß ein Traum gewesen war.

Einen wortlosen Blick austauschend, eilten sie beide nach unten in die längst geschlossene, im Dunkeln liegende Bar.

Während er das Licht einschaltete, öffnete sie auch schon die Tür.

„Sei vorsichtig!" Warnte er noch, aber selbst wenn dieser Hinweis rechtzeitig gekommen wäre, hätte sie ihn ignoriert. Sie konnte ein betrunkenes, pöbelndes Klopfen von einem verzweifelten unterscheiden.

Umso mehr überraschte es sie, dass auf den ersten Blick niemand vor der Tür zu stehen schien.

Auf den zweiten entdeckte sie den kleinen Kater, der auf dem Rücken lag, die rechte Hand zur Faust geballt und noch ausgestreckt.

„Sieh Mal!" Sie zog die Brauen nachdenklich zusammen und hob das mechanische Tier hoch. „Das ist Cait Sith!"

Cloud trat hinter sie und schaute über ihre Schulter. „Er scheint kaputt zu sein."

Sie drehte den stummen Roboter ratlos in ihren Händen umher. In der Ferne schwoll das Heulen einer vorbeifahrenden Sirene an und ebbte dann langsam wieder ab.


	8. Vor und Nachteile

Die Besprechung neigte sich dem Ende zu.

„Gut, Elena. Du wirst dorthin fahren und die Lage beurteilen. Erstatte mir unverzüglich Bericht, wenn dir neue Ergebnisse vorliegen."

„Ja, Sir." Sie nickte und machte sich daran, ihre Unterlagen zusammenzupacken.

„Und wir?" Reno deutete mit der Spitze des EMRs auf sich und Rude, der schweigend neben ihm auf einem der unbequemen Holzstühle saß.

„Ihr könnt den Zeugen eliminieren. Wir brauchen ihn nicht mehr."

„Heh, den, dem wir unseren vollen Schutz zugesichert haben?" Er grinste schief.

„Exakt den." Auf Tsengs Lippen zeigte sich ein kleines Lächeln.

„Dann wollen wir ihn doch mal nicht warten lassen. Auf, auf Partner!" Er erhob sich schwungvoll und tippte dem Angesprochenen mit der Spitze des Mag Rods auf die braune Glatze.

Als die beiden den Konferenzraum verließen, starrte Elena Reno hinterher, bis die langsam zufallende Tür ihr endgültig die Sicht auf ihn nahm.

„Ich glaube, ich werde mich nie daran gewöhnen." Sie schüttelte langsam den Kopf. „Manchmal möchte ich einfach nur schreien."

„Wenn dir an deinem Job liegt, wirst du das tunlichst unterlassen." Die schwarzen Augen warfen ihr einen warnenden Blick zu. „Es ist gut so, wie es ist. Reno liefert hervorragende Arbeit ab."

Sie seufzte schwer und zuckte ergeben mit den Schultern. „Zumindest kann ein imaginärer Freund nie durch eine reale Kugel getötet werden."

„Und er verlangt kein reales Gehalt," fügte er hinzu.

So hatte eben alles im Leben seine Vor- und Nachteile. Auch ein Rude.

* * *

><p><em>Inspiriert von Jis Frage: „Gibt es jemanden, der zu Rude irgendeine Form von Beziehung hat (außer Reno)?"<em>


	9. Sonne auf der Haut

Rufus Shinra bevorzugte lange, weite Kleidung.

Die Schichten, die seinen Leib umhüllten und selbst im Sommer nicht signifikant in ihrer Zahl abnahmen, waren ein vertrauter Anblick. Mancher, der extrem versessen auf Tratsch war, munkelte von einem Gefühl der Sicherheit in Form einer textilen Schutzhülle, von dem Wunsch, größer und imposanter in seiner Erscheinung zu wirken, bis hin zu Gerüchten über eine schwere Sonnenallergie.

Die meisten jedoch taten es als Marotte eines exzentrischen Mannes ab, sofern sie sich überhaupt die Mühe machten, darüber nachzudenken. Es war niemals anders gewesen, also war es ein gewohntes Bild und etwas Gewohntes wurde nur selten ernsthaft hinterfragt. Mehr Anlass für Diskussionen boten seine politischen Entscheidungen und auf privater Ebene die Frage, ob er denn nun schwul war oder nicht.

* * *

><p>In der Stille seines Büros, hinter sorgfältig verriegelten Türen, waren Mantel und Jackett abgelegt und die Ärmel weit hochgekrempelt. Eine Weile lang genoß er das seltene Gefühl der durch das Fenster scheinenden, kräftigen Abendsonne auf der Haut seiner Unterarme, das er so liebte.<p>

Er widerstand dem drängenden Impuls, all seine Kleider an Ort und Stelle abzulegen und auf dem weissen Teppich in ihrem Licht zu baden. Eine tiefe Sehnsucht, gegen die er nur mit der Stärke seines Verstandes ankam, der ihm sagte, dass die Konferenz in zehn Minuten beginnen würde. Sie war wichtig. Sie waren immer wichtig. So wichtig wie seine Vorbereitung darauf.

Es war eine Frage der Konzentration, ein Kampf des Geistes gegen den Körper.  
>Man musste die Klinge lang genug in der Flamme des Sturmfeuerzeuges erhitzen. Bis sie schwarz anlief, bis dunkler Ruß das Metall beschlug und dann zur Sicherheit noch einen Moment länger. Sie musste so heiss werden, dass die Hitze selbst in dem Griff des Messers zu spüren war. Erst dann war es heiss genug.<p>

Er fühlte die rasende Beschleunigung seines Pulses, als er das Feuerzeug zur Seite legte und den Messerrücken über die bereits vorhandenen Narben schweben ließ. Es wurde immer schwerer, noch eine intakte, unversehrte Stelle zu finden. Eine Weile lang war er auf andere Körperregionen ausgewichen, doch dort fühlte es sich nicht so befriedigend und vor allem nicht richtig an.

Man durfte nicht zögern und er zögerte nicht.

Die stumpfe Seite der Klinge drückte in sein erwartungsvoll bebendes Fleisch. Auf ein Zischen folgte das laute, knackende Platzen der Haut. Für einen Sekundenbruchteil explodierte die Welt in einer Woge aus Schmerz, die alles andere verdrängte, sein Ich auf einen einzigen, sechs Zentimeter langen Striemen reduzierte. Dann verglühten die Nervenenden und das Gefühl ließ auch schon nach. Was blieb war ein Adrenalinrausch, der ihn betäubte, aus seiner Hülle herauskatapultierte und in sicherer Entfernung neben seinem Körper zurückließ.

Nackt, dort unten auf dem Teppich, in der Abendsonne.

Die zitternde, rechte Hand legte das Messer beiseite. Der neue Streifen auf seinem Unterarm war leuchtend weiss, fast ästhetisch und wirkte verblüffend harmlos. In ein paar Tagen, so wusste er, würde die Wunde ein entzündeter Krater sein und ihn beschützen. Solange er verletzt war, gab es nichts, das ihn verletzen konnte. In der Gewissheit, mit dieser Wahrheit allein zu sein, krempelte er die Ärmel wieder hinab und zog Jackett und Mantel über.

Er war bereit für die Konferenz.


	10. Rituale

Naiv.

Er schmunzelte, während er den Edelstahl durch seinen Knorpel bohrte, als ihm dämmerte, wie naiv er gewesen war. _Damals_, nachdem er einem Craig Gibbins eine Kugel in die Schläfe gejagt und am selben Abend noch sein Ohr durchstochen hatte. Fest entschlossen, die Tradition seiner Heimat, Zeichen seiner Herkunft, fortzuführen.

Craig war der erste gewesen. Der erste als Turk, der fünfte Ring insgesamt.

Er ignorierte das schmerzhafte Pochen und zog die dicke Nadel heraus. Oben tat es immer weh.  
>Seine Finger griffen zu dem silbernen, desinfizierten Ring und führten ihn mit der Geschicklichkeit der allmählich entstandenen Routine durch den frischen Stichkanal.<p>

Die Hand sinken lassend, trat er schließlich einen Schritt zurück und betrachtete sein Werk.  
>Freya ‚Lucille' Jenno.<br>Dort zierte sie jetzt seinen Ohrbogen und nahm ihren Platz in seinem anschwellenden, klopfenden Fleisch ein.

Rude mochte es nicht, mit Ritualen zu brechen, doch er kam nicht umher, zu erkennen, dass er keine andere Wahl hatte.  
>Freya war die letzte, die er auf diese Weise verewigen würde.<br>Zeit, auch mit diesem Teil abzuschließen.

Ohne jede Frage war er jetzt Turk:

_Damals_ mitsamt Craig war erst sieben Monate her.


End file.
